


Sunburn

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie and Hermione on a lazy spring day.





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was a warm spring day, the sky a beautiful shade of blue, and large puffy clouds twisted into various shapes overhead. Hermione was laying back on a comfortable blanket, her stomach full, and her lips curved into a lazy smile. She and Charlie had just finished eating their picnic, spending hours talking, looking at clouds, and just enjoying being together. It was a languid Saturday afternoon, neither had to work, she was spending the weekend in Romania to be with him, so they had decided to have a picnic.

Most weekends found her at the colony or him at her flat in London, the distance not proving to be a problem to their relatively new relationship at all when they had a floo or she could apparate so they were able to see each other often. Six months, the longest either of them had been involved with anyone, and they still wanted each other. It wasn’t just sex, though that had been what initially brought them together.

She’d always been somewhat attracted to Charlie, which was surprising because he so wasn’t her usual type of man. He wasn’t much taller than her, broad shouldered and muscular, working with his hands more than his mind, and he was a bit rough. He was smart, though he’d deny being more than average in intelligence, and she had never found freckles so sexy as she did when she looked at him.

It was little surprise that there had been flirting from the time he arrived at the Burrow. He’d finally stopped looking at her as if she was his baby brother’s bratty friend and finally seen that she was a twenty-three year old woman who wanted him. The flirting had been fun, and he was quite an expert despite being the more quiet of the Weasley boys. The teasing had begun on the second day, casual touches and innuendo. By day three, they were shagging against a tree in the woods close to his family home.

For a month, he’d come to see her on weekends and she’d gone to visit him. It had just been sex, great sex, sex that was so good she spent most the week thinking about having him inside her and feeling his strong arms around her body, but that‘s all it had really been. Then it had drifted into more than just sex. It had become talking and sharing and laughing and so many other things.

That’s when he’d finally asked her out on a date, six weeks after they’d first acknowledged the attraction and begun a relationship. Nearly five months later, it was still strong, becoming more every day, and they’d finally spoken words of love a few weeks ago, though they both knew it had been present between them for months.

She looked away from the clouds, finding his eyes on her face. Blushing slightly as he gave her the ‘you’re so beautiful and sexy and I plan to adore and love you forever’ look, she shifted on the blanket beneath him. A teasing smile crossed her lips as she said, “You’re going to get a sunburn on your arse, Charlie.”

He wiggled the arse in question before winking. “You just like looking at my arse, love.”

“Well, yes, I do, but the sun is rather strong today and it’s lying right there all bare and firm,” she pointed out, moving her ankle over said arse.

“Hmm…well, if that theory is correct then you’re going to get a sunburn here.” He leaned his head down, lazily licking the curve of her breast. “And here.” His attention turned to the other breast, placing a kiss on her hard nipple before straightening his head and grinning wickedly.

“That’s right,” she agreed with a smile of her own before shoving him slightly, holding him as he rolled them over. Moaning softly as he went deep inside her in this position, she rocked her hips slowly. “See? Now your arse is safe from the sun.”

“But yours isn’t,” he pointed out with a smirk. “And if it gets burned, I can’t do this,” his hands squeezed her cheeks as he brought her down against him.

“What do you suggest then, Charlie?” she asked in a breathless tone. It was so warm and lovely, sweat glistening on their bodies from their recent activities, her thighs wet from their earlier release. Not giving him a chance to answer yet, she leaned down and kissed him, slow and teasing, making love to his mouth as he made love to her body.

Releasing his mouth, she kissed his cheeks, his unshaven jaw rubbing against her face, his breath panting in her ear as they moved with more speed. She could feel sweat trickling down her back, her hair loose and surrounding their heads as she ground against him, whimpering against his neck when he gripped her hips and arched into her deep. It wasn’t long before she was moaning his name, her body trembling from her orgasm, and then he was spilling into her, holding her so close and tight, grunting as he followed her over the edge.

It was only later, once they could both breathe, her body snuggled against his on the blanket beneath the clouds, his hand lazily moving over her body, that he nuzzled her neck and muttered something she couldn’t hear. “What, love?”

He raised his head, giving her a cheeky smile as he pulled her closer. “I said, next time we use lotion so there’s no worries about sunburn.” His lips moved against hers, barely touching as he whispered, “I love you," before kissing her.

The End


End file.
